1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of tree stands, and more particularly to the type of tree stands which are used for photographing or hunting and which may be used in combination with a seat. The tree stand may be of the climbing variety, as will be illustrated later herein. Still more specifically, the invention relates to a combination two-piece locking stand having a component which interlocks with a platform component to provide the advantages of a platform stand, with greater stability than that encountered in prior art devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tree stands have been used for many years by hunters, photographers and naturalists to obtain an elevational viewing position. Many of these stands include a platform supported against an upright member, such as a tree or utility pole. The platform typically includes a notch located at one end of the platform adapted to be placed against the upright member. Also provided in prior art devices is a flexible band or belt encircling the upright member to support the platform. Most prior art tree stands also include means for adjusting the length of the band to accommodate the periphery of the particular upright member and maintain the platform in a substantially horizontal position.
Platforms of this type have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,459 and No. 4,597,473, each respectively issued to Paul L. Peck. Other patents describing tree stands include U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,092 issued to Lynn A. Tentler and U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,421 issued to Thomas F. Hilbert.
Tree stands of the climbing variety are also known. In these stands, straps are provided for attaching the platform to the boot or shoe of the user and a webbing device is tied around the upright member above the platform. When the user pulls downwardly on the strap and lifts the platform upwardly against the resistance of the strap, the entire platform can be raised to a higher location on the upright member. During such movement, the platform assumes a generally angular orientation. When the notch has been raised, and the platform lowered to a horizontal position, a new height has been achieved. Movement of the strap to a still higher location, and repeating the procedure, can continue until the stand is in its ultimate desired location.
It is also known that seating devices can be used in tree stands and typically these include a canvas strap and frame member for supporting the user. A safety harness is desirably used with all such stands. To the knowledge of the present inventor, there have not been any attempts to combine seating devices with tree stands in a manner which would lead to greater stability of the tree stand. Certain prior art seats, which are independently attached to the upright member, are shown in the enclosed brochure of Total Shooting Systems, Inc. dated 1990, a copy of which is included with the specification. Use of the combination two-piece stand which is the subject matter of the present invention is also illustrated in the aforementioned brochure, as is the process of climbing using tree stands of the type to which this present invention pertains. Numerous prior art tree stands are also shown.
One frequently encountered problem with tree stands is the lack of stability if the weight of the user is shifted from side to side. Serious injury can result from the lack of stability, especially during affixing the stand to the tree or in case the user is not wearing the recommended safety harness. It would be highly desirable to create a stand which has increased stability and which overcomes this problem with the prior art. A stand which would accomplish this objective in a simple manner and without unnecessarily complicating the installation process would be especially desirable.